


He's basically two already

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: modern cglre nein [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CGLRE, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Fluff, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, So i had to do it, but no one has written it, caregiver!Jester, everyones still fantasy races, i wanted to read about little!molly beacuse it makes so much sense, little!molly, no editing we die like men, self projecting? in my fic? more likely then you'd think, the rest of the nien are mentioned but dont feature, tiny bit of angst for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: Mollymauk Tealeaf has never had a childhood, they woke up in an adult body and while technically they're only two, they still have TECHNICALLY never had a childhood.So Jester offers to provide that.ORI wanted some little!molly fics but i had to hecking write it myself





	He's basically two already

The whole thing had been Jesters idea really. Mollymauk was a person who was known for their ‘try anything once’ attitude towards life, but this was something even they felt no draw to. However, Jester had seemed so uncharacteristically uncertain when she had brought it up with them so of course, Molly had to agree.

It had been at way too early in the morning o’clock when she had broached the topic of age regression, Molly hadn’t heard her approach as they searched the fridge for some form of quick snack.

 

“Molly?”  

The purple teifling in question had let out a string of curses in surprise and hit their horn against the door. “Jester, why are you sneaking around and jumping out at people?” Molly grumbled as they pressed a hand to where keratin met scalp. 

“I was not doing these things,” Jester quipped back, her arms folding across her chest, “don't go blaming me for you not paying attention.”

Molly tilted their head in a playful smile, “Why I would never.” They turned back to the contents of the fridge, still searching for something- they had hoped on leftover pizza from two nights earlier but it seemed that someone ( probably Beau or Nott) had eaten it already. 

 

“Hey Molly, I’ve been thinking.”

 

“Oh how dreadful. Did it hurt?” 

 

“Molly I’m being serious right now.”  Jester’s arms were still crossed and when Mollymauk turned around to place their arms around her they could feel how tense he shoulders were. 

 

“I’m sorry. What is it, Jester?” 

She breathed in and out, once, then twice. “I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a weirdo so I’m just going to say it.” She took a small step back so she could look at their face as she spoke. “So I know you don’t care about your past and that's like super fine like you do what you want. But I’ve been thinking about how you never had a childhood and that made me sad and so I was wondering if you would want to even have a childhood and then I was thinking about how sometimes my mom had clients who didn’t want to even have sex with her they just wanted her to treat them like kids and I was wondering if you’d like that.”

 

Mollymuak didn’t know what to say or what to think. Honestly, they mostly focused on the fact that Jester hardly breathed at all during that whole speech. But slowly their brain registered what it was exactly she was talking about. 

 

“You want to do age role play?” 

 

It had taken a while, Jester explaining that it wasn’t a sex thing, and that confusing Molly. Jester pulling up Tumblr blogs and youtube videos. Molly still being confused. Honestly, the entire conversation was mostly comprised of Molly being confused. 

But finally, an understanding was met. Jester wanted Molly to experience what it was like to have a childhood. To do so she wanted them to regress to a more childlike frame of mind. Molly wasn’t sure about this but agreed to give it a try. 

 

So that's how Mollymauk had ended up in this situation. Sitting on the floor in oversized clothing as Jester rummaged through some of Nott's old toy bins. She was rambling on about something but Molly honestly wasn’t paying close attention, too busy picking dirt out from under their fingernails and pulling loose threads from the shirt they were wearing. Where had Jester gotten this stuff anyway? It looked like something you would buy for children except in sizes way too fucking big. The sleeves and pants had to be rolled up multiple times and Molly now had the strangest feeling that they now understood what Nott was always complaining about when she went clothes shopping. That's another thing- while they knew there was nothing shameful about this, it was odd sure, but not shameful. However, they found themselves keeping an ear out for the front door; should anyone in their polycule come home early. 

 

With a cry Jester help up a handful of dolls triumphantly. “I found them!”  

 

Molly leaned back, “I can see that.” They still didn’t understand how they were supposed to go into this headspace because they still felt like themselves but just in boring clothes and on the floor. 

“Don’t give me that attitude,”  Jester crossed the room and sat on the floor in front of them. “Pick your dolls.” They spent a while in negotiation, delegating dolls. Jester wanting the drow ken doll even though Molly had claimed first dibs. Then Molly arguing that they needed the pink teifling if this whole thing was going to work. Eventually, both parties were happy and they simply started to perform the soap opera that was the life of these dolls. 

Molly didn’t understand what this was meant to achieve. But still enjoyed the game. They found that while in the beginning, their instinct was to make this saucey with sex scandals and drugs and all sorts of adult shenanigans- Jesters stern looks put them back on the PG13 path. And it wasn’t bad, the increasingly silly and childish ideas coming to mind and they played. They found themselves growing more enthused as well. Making ridiculous sound effects and throwing the dolls into the air because of course they have jetpacks why wouldn’t they? 

It was fun. But like all good things it had to come to an end, the drama had dried up and it was now growing a bit stale. 

“Can we do something different now?” Molly asked, momentarily surprised by how whiny they sounded.    
  


Jester smiled “Of course little one!” Molly opened their mouth to argue but, shut it. “Can you please put away the dollies while I get some stuff ready in the kitchen?”    
  


“Okay.” Molly gathered the dollies, but when they stood up they were met with the strangest sensation of inertia. It was a feeling hard to describe, similar to that of being drunk but not really. There was a feeling of fuzziness- as if the world was interacting with Molly on a much simpler level. It was Odd. But Molly didn’t worry about it.  

 

They put away the toys as asked and then walked towards the kitchen.

“There’s my little cutie patootie~” Jester cooed in that deeper growly voice that Molly had come to associate with her being exited or seeing something particularly adorable. 

“‘M not a patootie,” Molly mumbled in response, running their fingertips over the points of their horns, the texture grounding them.  

“Whatever you say you patootie.” Jester had placed an array of baking supplies on the bench and was wiping her hand dry. “Make sure you wash your hands, Molly, we’re gonna make some cookies!”  

 

Normally Molly wasn’t a fan of cooking, they didn't have anything against it really- but there's only so many times you can nearly start a house fire before you let your partners deal with that shit. Of course, they could cook some things- they were quite good at pasta as well as frozen pizza. Molly made a mean frozen pizza. 

But when it came to baking they never found themselves excited by it. But Jester was smiling at them so warmly and the world seemed to simple at the moment that it was hard to not feel safe. 

 

Jester did most of the work, humming as she measured out the ingredients. Well,  _ measure _ isn’t the best descriptor. 

 

“Where's the recipe?” Molly asked, frowning a little as Jester seemed to pour the flour into the bowl with no use of measuring cups. 

 

“In my brain.” 

 

“But how do y’ know if you have the right amounts?” 

 

Jester winked conspiratorially, “I just do.” she punctuated her sentence with a boop on Molly's nose with her tail. 

She continued to measure things out, asking Molly to pour in the sugar until she said stop, to mix the dough together which they did without abandon, giggling at the feeling of the gooey texture between their fingers. 

 

When the cookies were in the oven and Molly had finished licking their fingers clean, Jester gave them a pat on the head, “How’re you doing you patootie?” 

 

Molly opened their mouth, and for a second no words came out. They knew they could speak, but for some reason, they couldn’t make the words happen. They opened their mouth again, nothing. They whined, putting their hands to their mouth as they reeled back in shock. 

“Molly? Molly, what's wrong?” 

They dragged another pitiful whine out of their throat why couldn’t they speak? No. This wasn’t right they weren't empty anymore this wasn’t-

Big strong arms stooped them up, they struggled for a moment just the smell of Jester and safety enveloped them and they knew they were okay. They pressed their face into jesters neck, careful to not catch her with their horns, breathed her in, she smelled like cookie dough and sunshine. Molly wasn't sure how they knew what sunshine smelled like but that was was her scent. 

 

“You’re okay baby, you’re here, you’re safe. You’ll find your words, sometimes babies aren’t good at words but that's okay, just take your time and know what you want to say. You can do it. You're okay.” 

Molly huffed, drawing breath into their lungs, calming their racing heart. They were okay, Jessi was here, they were safe. They wanted to speak, what did they want to say? What could they say? They didn’t know. Everything seemed so complicated right now. They felt so small and vulnerable like a snail without its shell. 

 

Deep breath. 

 

Another one. 

 

One word at a time. “Cookies,” Breath you can do this Molly. “R-r-ready?” The R got stuck in their mouth refusing to fall out but they got there. 

Jester giggled, squeezing Molly even tighter, her muscled arms finding no problem holding up his lithe form. “A little bit longer Molly, but we can make the icing now if you want?”

Molly nodded. They wanted to keep baking.

 

They had calmed down by the time the cookies were out of the oven, They hadn’t wanted Jester to put them down but she insisted that she didn’t want to burn her baby so they let her put them down without a fuss. They had made icing of many different shades of the rainbow, hues of red and blue, glittery purples and pinks. 

It's hard not to make something beautiful when you already have beautiful colours to work with. And Molly found themselves delighted by their cookie decorating skills, blobs of blue mixing with swirls of red. Needless to say, they were proud of their creations. They almost felt bad for eating them. Almost. 

The two sat and ate the freshly cooked and iced cookies together, the dough still slightly warm, the chocolate chops exploding in their mouth as they chewed. Today was a good day.

 

They looked at Jester, who was patting her belly contentedly. 

“M’ still me?” Molly said, unsure of how else to express their meaning. 

 

Jester, looked down at them, her eyebrows furrowing and lip quirking to one side. “What do you mean?” 

 

Molly gestures vaguely, “You want,” They paused searching for the words, “You want me to be little. And maybe I’m little?” 

 

A smile curved on the blue teifling lips, “I don't know Molly. Are you?”    
  


“I don’t know.” They groaned, ”Maybe? I feel small. But I’m still me.”

 

Jester chuckled, standing up and stretching her arms up above her head, “of course you are still you!” She reached her arms out to them, inviting them up. Molly eagerly obliged, climbing out of their seat and letting Jester pick them up with the graceful ease. “Even if you are little, you will always be Mollymauk Tealeaf. A super cutie patootie!” 

“M’ not a patootie~” 

“Whatever you say you patootie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> if you did please consider leaving your feedback in the form of a comment or ask on my tumblr @ThatJettKid.  
> f you REALLY REALLY REALLY liked it and want more of it please consider buying me a kofi: http://ko-fi.com/jettthekid


End file.
